


It's Just Business

by delta2707



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/F, Heartache, Lawyers, Wedding Planning, Weddings, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta2707/pseuds/delta2707
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills own a renowned law firm. But their personalities are too different and they can't stand each other. Or can they? Mentions of CS and OQ but this story is Swanqueen. M for language and just to be safe.





	1. Traffic & Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is another random idea of mine. I had a dream about it and decided to write it down. 
> 
> There are mentions of CS and OQ but nothing in detail, this is a SwanQueen fic.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Emma was late, like, _really_ late.

Must have had something to do with having to kick Killian out of her house and changing the bed sheets earlier in the morning. She didn't usually let him stay the night but he had claimed to be exhausted and had conveniently fallen asleep on the blonde's bed while she showered.

Now it was 8:15 in the morning and she was running around the house looking for her car keys.

You see, Emma Swan was a lawyer. One of the best two lawyers in the country. The other one being her partner, Regina Mills.

Together they owned White&Mills, a prestigious law firm built by both Leopold White, Emma's grandfather and Henry Mills, Regina's dad.

Emma's mother, Mary, was the one supposed to inherit the company, but when she and her husband David, died in a car crash when Emma was just a toddler, Leopold made it his task to raise her so she'd be the one to continue his legacy, the same way that Henry had raised Regina.

The problem was that working with Regina was hell. A beautiful hell, but a hell nonetheless.

As gorgeous as she was, she was short tempered and stubborn. Even with being co-owners of the company, everything had to be done her way.

And for some reason that no one really understood, Emma was always the one at the receiving end of her wrath. So now that she was running late for their 9am meeting, she was sure that her partner was going to murder her.

By the time she arrived at the office it was 9:15, it normally only took a fifteen minute drive but it was just her luck that there was an accident in the middle of the highway, making the traffic endless.

She left her sleek, navy blue Porsche Cayenne in front of the twenty-story building that she and Regina owned and all but threw her keys at the valet.

The doorman opened the glass doors for her and she smiled at the woman on the front desk as a greeting, thing that her partner rarely did. She swiped her security card to call for the elevator and seconds later the huge steel doors opened.

Once inside she pressed the button for the 20th floor where their offices and conference rooms were and as she waited she checked herself one last time on the floor length mirror that one of the walls was made of.

She was wearing a white button up shirt tucked inside her black, mid-thigh length pencil skirt and four inch black heels. Her blonde curls falling to the middle of her back, and her make up just dark enough to bring out the green of her eyes.

The minute she stepped out of the elevator she noticed that her assistant, Dominic, was already waiting for her with her white mocha latte in one hand and the case files in the other, which she traded for her purse and the blazer she had draped on her forearm.

"Good morning, boss." He said with a smile and she returned it.

"Good morning, Dom." She could see that the meeting was already in progress since the conference room walls were made of glass. "How's it going?" She asked without looking away from the room.

His smile faltered. "She's not in a good mood today. She threatened to fire me when I told her you weren't here yet and the clients had arrived, that was like ten minutes ago."

She shook her head. "No one is firing anyone, Dom." She sighed. "Let's do this." She took a sip of her coffee and walked towards the room, when she walked past her secretary, Claire, the younger woman whispered a _good luck_ her way. She found it funny how everyone was scared of her partner. Maybe it was because they had been working together for years and she was already used to it. The woman even gained herself a nickname, the _Evil Queen_ ; because she ruled the company as if it was solely her own when Emma wasn't around and she did it evilly.

At least that's what her employees thought. They were grateful that Emma was there to even things out, that's why she was the _Savior._ She was the fun and calmed one, as Regina was the uptight and mean one.

She opened the door and greeted the people in the room. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan." The brunette said in a cold tone while shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

"I am deeply sorry for my tardiness." She said as she took her seat at the other end of the table. "An urgent matter came up and I couldn't postpone. Please continue."

The clients continued to explain their case, they were three bothers that owned a wine distillery and two of them were facing a lawsuit that the third brother filed, claiming that they were using the company's name to do illegal business outside of the city.

An hour later after getting to know the clients and asking more questions about the case, the blonde spoke up. "Is it true?"

The brunette whipped her head so fast to look at her that she almost broke her neck.

"Excuse me?" One of the brothers asked confused at the blonde's question. Lawyers were not supposed to ask that, they were supposed to defend their clients no matter what.

"Is it true? What your brother is claiming?" She asked again calmly.

"Miss Swan-" Regina said through gritted teeth but the blonde raised her hand to stop her from continuing.

"Look gentlemen, I know that we don't usually ask these questions, but _if,_ and just if we take this case, I need to know what are we facing. Because I know that we will win this case." She didn't mean to sound arrogant but they were the best after all. "But I need to know if it is true or not, because if it is, I need you to end it and cover your tracks. Me and Miss Mills here run a very prestigious firm and I won't have our name in the line because we made you look like the innocent party and in the end it was all horsecrap. And pardon my French." She started gathering the files that were scattered across the table. "You don't need to answer right away, but this will only work if you are honest with us. If you decide otherwise I am sure there are other law firms that will gladly take your case." She knew that it was a lie. She knew that they were guilty and that they were not going to risk themselves with going with another firm that would most likely not win in court.

She sat back and watched as both men communicated with their eyes until one of them nodded and addressed her. "Very well." They stood up. "We'll be in touch."

She stood up to shake their hands and walk with them towards where Claire was so they could schedule another meeting.

Once the men were escorted downstairs, Regina finally left the conference room and as she was reaching her office she spoke without looking back. "Swan. My office. Now."

Both Dominic and Claire gave her a sympathetic pained smile before she went in and closed the door behind her.

The brunette was pacing the room with her arms crossed and stopped for a second to glare at the blonde before resuming her movements. "Urgent matter?" She mocked. " _Seriously?_ "

Emma rolled her eyes before sitting down on the couch that was against the wall facing the desk. "Traffic was a bitch." She smiled sweetly at the other woman. "Just like you."

Regina scoffed. "Charming, as always." She stopped pacing and perched herself on the desk. "And what was the rest about? Your behavior in that meeting was entirely inappropriate. " She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on either side of herself.

Emma got up of the couch and started walking towards her. "Uh. No. They were being annoying and childish about the whole thing, you know I hate liars, and they were definitely lying to our faces. They deserved that." She stopped when she was in front of the brunette. "You know what is really inappropriate?" The other woman hummed. "How great your ass looks in that dress." She was wearing a grey, tight dress that hugged her figure perfectly.

Regina laughed lightly and leaned in to claim the woman's lips with her own. Emma sighed and placed her hands on the brunette's waist when she was pulled in closer by them hem of her skirt. Soon enough they were in the middle of a full blown make out session but Emma felt that something wasn't completely right so, using all of her willpower, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against the other woman's.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

The brunette still had her eyes closed. "Nothing, I'm just stressed. And I have court in an hour."

Emma chuckled. "And you expect me to buy that? That you are stressed about court? Please. That's like the most fun you have in a day. Winning cases and bringing other people down." She kissed her partners forehead and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Now the truth."

Regina groaned and looked up at the blonde before looking away. "It's Robin. He wants to take me away to his cabin for the whole weekend."

"Ah. And I see you are very eager to spend time with your _boyfriend_."

Brown eyes met green again before playfully pushing on the other woman's shoulder. "Don't say it like that, he is a nice man." She paused. "When he is not being a self absorbed asshole." She scrunched up her nose cutely.

"And when he doesn't smell like the rainforest." The blonde snorted.

"I just don't want to go to the middle of nowhere and do nothing. I have a lot to work on and there's not even signal up there. Nor hot water. I still don't understand how someone with that much money puts himself in that position."

Emma made a face. "What I don't understand why are you still with him."

"Same reason why you are dating the pirate." She started twirling a blonde lock with her finger.

"No it is not. He is not a pirate, he is a merchant. And I am not _dating_ him. He is just a distraction since you don't even give me the time of the day."

The brunette pulled her closer and claimed her lips again. "Yes, I do." She said in between kisses. "In fact, I give it to you many times a day."

"You know what I mean."

"And you know why I am with him."

"Because your dad wants to make an alliance with _Robin Hood?_ " She tried really hard not to burst out laughing at her own joke.

"For the hundredth time, it's _Locksley._ And it's not just him; it's the whole family. _"_

"I know I'm just pulling your leg. I just really don't like him."

The brunette studied her face for a second. "Are you jealous, Miss Swan?" She asked teasingly.

Emma scoffed. "Why would I be?" She stepped away crossing her arms and walked towards the glass wall that gave a wonderful view of the city below. "It's not like you are in love with him, is it?"

After a couple seconds, Regina followed and making the blonde turn around to face her, she cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You know I'm not."

That's all Emma needed to hear before pushing the woman back against the wall by the hips, hands wandering slowly but with purpose all over the brunette's frame, lips kissing and gently biting a slender neck and jawline.

All Regina could do was grab a handful of blonde hair to keep her in place and arch her back, eliminating any possible space between her and the warm body that was keeping her pinned against the wall.

Emma's leg was between the brunette's, pressing gently and making the woman moan quietly, both in pleasure and frustration knowing that they had no time to go all the way but wishing they could.

Regina's other hand was pulling the blonde's shirt out of its place in a desperate attempt to feel skin under her fingertips.

Emma's hands were on her ass, pulling her tighter to her and encouraging her to grind against her leg, kissing her deeply to swallow her moans. She was close and the blonde knew it but in that moment the office phone started ringing.

She pulled back breathlessly and the older woman groaned before running her hand through her short dark hair and answering the phone. "What is it?" She was now even more frustrated than before.

Claire's voice came through the speaker. _"I- Uhm- Sorry to interrupt Miss Mills, but I have the files that you requested for court."_

She glanced at Emma who was readjusting her shirt. "Alright, bring them in. I am done with Miss Swan, here." She hung up.

"Ouch, you are done with me, huh?" She teased.

The brunette chuckled before kissing her softly. "Get out of my office."

Emma walked towards the door but turned around biting her lip. "Late lunch? Regina smiled and nodded. "And please refrain yourself from threatening to fire my assistant. Again." She said in a playful tone and the brunette rolled her eyes without losing the smile. "I'll send these people home when you get back." Referring the staff on their floor and she winked.

There was a soft knock on the door and when the blonde looked back at her partner, her smile was gone and her mask was already in place. "Out. Now." She said more forcefully and when she opened the door, Claire was looking back at her as if asking if it was safe to come in. Her back was to Regina so she frowned and mouthed _"Bitch"_ to the younger woman.

Claire gulped before entering the office and Emma walked towards hers with a smirk adorning her face.


	2. Flowers

It was around 5am on Friday morning when Emma woke up thanks to the rustling happening beside her on the bed. She was too tired to get up and see what was going on but she did manage to squint one eye open. She and Regina had gone to her place after work to go through some points on a difficult case they were working on but after a few hours hitting dead end after dead end they opted for more enjoyable activities instead. "Whatchu doin'?" She mumbled against a pillow when she saw a naked Regina lifting the bed sheets looking for something.

The brunette looked at her for a second before resuming her actions. "I am looking for the underwear that you so delicately threw away somewhere last night. Go back to sleep."

That was obviously not the answer that Emma was expecting so she managed to prop herself up on one arm. "And why would you be doing that at this godforsaken hour? Come back to bed." She finished that last statement reaching out with the arm she wasn't using to support herself to pull the other woman on top of her. When the older woman tried to suppress a squeal, she proceeded to wrap her arms around a slim waist and trap tan legs with one of her own.

"Emma!" the brunette attempted to sound menacing but failed terribly as she was also trying to hold back her laughter. "Let go of me or I am going to be late for work." She started laughing. "See, this is why I don't stay the night more often."

"What are you even talking about? We have loadsa time." She said sleepily against the woman's hair.

Regina managed to lift her head just enough to give the blonde a peck on the lips. "Easy for you to say. I have to go home and shower and change and _then_ go to the office." She kissed her again.

"Mmm. No. Sleep. You feel too good." She mumbled against full lips that were still pressed to hers.

"Emma." She warned.

When the blonde didn't let go, the older woman started tickling her side.

"Oh, my god!" Emma pushed the brunette off her. "Fine, be that way." She said in between tired giggles. "Get out of here, you devil."

Regina rolled out of bed. "They don't call me the Evil Queen for nothing, dear." She bent down to kiss her partner one last time. "Now, where is my underwear?" She looked around. "And my shirt."

Emma groaned after closing her eyes. "Shirt is somewhere around in the kitchen and underwear, on the living-room couch." That's the last thing she said before she started losing consciousness again.

"Thank you, _Savior._ I'll see you in a bit." Said the brunette over her shoulder as she walked towards the bedroom door. She then chuckled when the only response she got was a _mh-hm f_ rom the unmoving figure on the bed.

** XXX. **

"Good morning, boss!" Said a chipper Dominic as Emma walked out of the elevator wearing a white, knee length sleeveless dress and matching white heels.

"Morning, Dom." She said in a less than enthusiastic manner heading to her office with him trailing not far behind and once inside she sat down on her rather large desk where her hot white mocha latte was already waiting for her. "Have I told you that you are my favorite assistant?" She said taking a sip and humming in approval.

He beamed at her with his perfect white smile. He was tall and tan with short light brown hair and piercing honey colored eyes. He had well-trimmed stubble and his business suit was always on point. "I am your only assistant, boss, but I know. Long night?"

Emma smirked lightly against her cup thinking of all the reasons her night was indeed _very_ long but then groaned remembering how it had all started. "Yes. Mr. Jenson's case is a nightmare. Of course it would have helped if the previous lawyer hadn't sunk him in as deep as he did. He pretty much told the old man to plead guilty even if it was a lie and now he can't take his statement back." She shook her head. "We need to work a miracle with this one."

Dominic chuckled. "You'll figure it out, boss, you always do. That's why you are the best."

"That I am." She smiled taking another sip and organizing the various papers that were scattered on the oak surface. "What do we have for today?"

He unlocked the tablet that he was holding in front of him and handed it to her before he started going through it by heart. "At 10 you and Miss Mills are scheduled to meet the new interns on the fourth floor. After that you have a lunch meeting with the Widmore's, you know the-"

"Yeah, Charlotte's parents, the adoption case." She nodded, being one of the bosses, she didn't take that many cases because she had to make sure that everything else in the company ran smoothly, she and the brunette didn't have the best law firm in the city by letting someone else run it after all, but when she did she made sure to know every single detail about it and the people involved.

"Yep. And at 3 you and your team are going through the files of Monday's hearing, again." He smiled taking the tablet back. "After that you are welcome to join Miss Mills on the floors' surprise examination." Every once in a while, Regina picked random floors of the building which were divided by areas such as training the interns or investigation teams and other lawyers teams, and went to check that everything was being done the way it was supposed to be. It was uncommon for the _big bosses_ to make an appearance, each area had a person in charge that's the one supposed to answer to them but still, the brunette liked to see everything was in order for herself.

"Sounds like fun. It is always nice to see everyone's panicked face when we make a visit. " It was unusual but some people had ended up being fired after their examinations for being caught not doing their jobs or doing it wrong and they didn't get that high on the prestigious ladder by tolerating such behavior.

In that moment she heard the elevators door open, and since the rest of the staff was already there and working, she knew it was Regina.

The brunette walked while typing something on her phone but she stopped when she was at the blonde's office doorway since she had to walk by it to get to her own and looked up. She and Emma shared a brief glance that to an outsider probably meant nothing, but to them it meant everything they couldn't say out loud. "Swan." She said as a greeting.

"Mills." She glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled mischievously, it was 8:45. "Nice to see you could make it." She obviously knew why the brunette wasn't as early as usual but she couldn't help but tease.

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning to study the man that was standing still next to the desk looking as if trying not to be noticed. "Mr. Holt." She said and walked away.

He looked up at the door slack jawed. "Did- Did she just…acknowledge me?"

"Mh-hm. Looks like someone's in a good mood today." She smiled knowingly to herself. _Wonder why that is._ "She finished her coffee and threw the paper cup in the trash can. "Let's get started with today then, shall we?"

** XXX. **

After a long day of meetings, both women were alone on the elevator on the way to their floor after the last surprise visit to other floors. They had gone well and it was entertaining to watch the newer employees find out why Regina got her nickname.

Emma stepped a little closer to the brunette and linked her pale pinky finger with a tan one. "Are you staying longer or are you leaving?"

Regina sighed and tugged on the hand that was holding her own to bring the blonde closer. "I have to go." She looked up at the ceiling before meeting green eyes. "Robin is picking me up in an hour."

Emma nodded. "Ah. For your little getaway."

"Yeah. You?"

The blonde looked down. "Uh, yeah, I'm going to stay for a while, I have a few files to sort and finish some paperwork." She stood silent for a second and then went to take a step back but the brunette stopped her and ran the back of her fingers gently over a freckled cheek.

"Hey." Regina moved close enough that they were sharing the same breath.

"Hi." That's all she managed to get out before she felt full lips pressed against her own. She let go of the hand she was holding so she could use both of hers to grab the brunette's face and deepen the kiss.

It didn't last for more than a few seconds since they were aware they were about to reach their floor and their personnel was most likely there since they didn't leave unless one of them dismissed them.

Emma rested her forehead against the other woman's; eyes still closed, and took a deep breath. She hated feeling vulnerable and weak but that's how Regina always made her feel in moments like this, when it was quiet and just the two of them. After years of knowing each other, no matter how high she built her walls, the brunette always managed to break them down. And of course, she let her.

Regina managed to read her like an open book and she somehow always knew what the other woman was thinking. "I'll miss you too." She said softly.

The blonde chuckled dryly and stepped away. "I'm sure you will." She turned to the mirror to check her appearance. "It's just two days anyway." She muttered more to herself than anything while flattening the inexistent creases on her dress with her palms and then turning to give he brunette a quick kiss just before the elevator doors opened.

She stepped out and started walking towards her office. "Have a nice weekend, Mills." She said over her shoulder before going inside her office and closing the door behind her.

** XXX. **

She couldn't believe how bored she was. She had done everything on her to-do list and was absentmindedly eating cereal from the box and flipping through channels on her 100inch flat screen TV. It was amazing how much one could get done when not getting distracted by a fiery and passionate tiny brunette.

She spent all Saturday going through case files and organizing her home office. It was now Sunday noon, she had woken up at 8, gone to the gym, grocery shopping, showered, cleaned her already spotless house, no thanks to her but the cleaning lady, and since she was ahead with all of her work, she had absolutely nothing to do.

Emma thought about calling her grandfather to see how he was doing but she knew he would start asking about the business and she was certainly in no mood. So naturally, her mind wandered to her partner.

They had met at Emma's 16th birthday celebration, Regina being 18, and instantly disliked each other. Leopold and Henry had decided that it was time for both girls to meet since the company would be theirs when they graduated law school at Harvard where both men had met many years prior.

After that they didn't see nor spoke to each other until Emma had started University as well and they occasionally ran into one another on campus, that was until Regina's class graduation party which Emma was invited to by another senior. Both women had had one too many drinks and when their paths crossed, what started as basically insulting each other and promising to never work together, ended up in a very long night and early morning of rough and unadulterated sex.

They vowed that it was a one time thing but turns out they couldn't keep away from each other for too long. When both women were already situated at the company, tolerance became acceptance and then real care for each other. They could now be considered best friends, in a way, and maybe a little more sometimes.

It could be even _more_ but for reasons that the blonde didn't comprehend, Regina had promised her father that she was going to date this Robin person as to maintain a good relationship with a side company of his. She didn't like it but the brunette had reassured her that it meant nothing to her. It was just business.

Emma had accepted to keep whatever it is that they were between them as long as the brunette was honest with her at all times. And that's how their relationship worked. It was a mess, but a mess that she wouldn't change for the world.

What she would change, though, was the fact that Regina was spending her weekend with _Mr. Nobody_. She was trying without success to not let that bother her, she was used to them going away every once in a while but this time it was different, she had a weird feeling that she couldn't place nor shake off.

The feeling only intensified when she walked into the office Monday morning, since all she had scheduled was a hearing at the courthouse she had given Dominic the day off but had to pick up the files that she needed, and there was a bouquet of light pink roses at the front desk.

"Good morning, Miss Emma." Said a youthful voice coming behind the desk.

Emma hadn't noticed that she had walked towards the flowers and even less than Claire was there. "Good morning, Claire. What's all this?"

"Oh!" The young woman exclaimed before she lowered her voice. "They're for Miss Mills, Mister Locksley sent them in earlier." Emma frowned. "Do you want me to let her know you arrived? She's in her office bu-"

"Emma? What are you doing here? I thought you had a hearing today." Said a somewhat agitated Regina the second she stepped out of her office.

The blonde was a bit startled that the brunette had called her by her name in public, not that she minded at all; it just was not a common occurrence. "I do, but I had to pick up some things before." She signaled to her office. "Do you have a minute?"

The older woman didn't say anything; she just followed Emma into her office and stood silently by the door as the other woman gathered files from her desk. "So, how was your weekend?"

When the brunette didn't say anything after a while, she looked up. Regina was avoiding her gaze and she stopped what she was doing. The feeling was only getting worse. "Emma I-" She exhaled and moved closer to the blonde. "Do you want to sit for a second?"

Emma's frown deepened and she crossed her arms, taking a step back when the other woman went to touch her. "No I don't. What is it?"

Regina ran a hand through her hair before crossing her arms as well. "My weekend with Robin was not at all what I expected. And- Well- He-" She took a deep breath. "He asked me to marry him."

Emma's jaw clenched and the light in her eyes dimmed.

"I said yes."

The second those three words were said, something inside the blonde broke. Her heart stopped beating, her lungs stopped breathing. She felt as if she were drowning but couldn't move.

"Emma? Please, say something."

She had to get out of there. She went back to her desk, grabbed the files and her purse and started walking towards the door.

"Emma?"

She halted for a moment. "What do you expect me to say?" She seethed. "Congratulations?" She scoffed. "I have work to do." With that she left the office trying to keep herself from running the way towards the elevator.

Her heart was pounding so hard she didn't hear Regina calling her name over and over as the doors closed behind her.


	3. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Remember when I said this story started from a dream? Well, I realized the dream ended with the last chapter lol. So, sorry this took me forever to update but I couldn't figure out what to do with it. Hope it turned out okay.
> 
> If not, let me know and it can get fixed at some point ((:
> 
> I didn't proof read this. All mistakes are mine.

 

Regina sat on her desk holding her head in her hands purposely avoiding all the work she had to do.

Her morning had gone from bad to worse.

She hadn't expected for Emma to show up in the office earlier, hell, she hadn't expected for Robin to send her a bouquet of hideous pink roses. Everyone knew she hated pink roses. Guess he didn't get the memo.

And of course, she much less than expected for Emma to see the bouquet of hideous pink roses that Robin had sent her.

What she was expecting, though, was not to run into the blonde until she figured out a way to explain the reason of her actions. It's not like she _owed_ the blonde an explanation, right? It's not like they were anything other than friends and coworkers, _right_? She tried lying to herself, but whom was she kidding. They were more that, _way_ more than that.

She had never planned on things to turn out the way they did, but every single plan she had ever made for her life had gone out the window last Friday's evening.

_64 hours ago_

_Regina was absentmindedly nursing a glass of wine, looking out the window in the living room of her penthouse as she waited for Robin to pick her up when her phone rang._

_She contemplated not answering, but what if it was important? She knew her phone would stop working the minute they got to the cabin._

_She sighed and set her wine on the glass table that was in the middle of the living room and went to grab her phone from inside her purse, a small smile adorning her face when she saw the caller ID._

" _Hello, daddy."_

"Hi, darling, how are you doing?"

" _I am well, long day, but well. How are you? How is mom?"_

"Everything is good over here, listen darling, there's something I need to discuss with you but I haven't much time. Robin is on his way to pick you up and-"

_Regina frowned. "Wait-" She interrupted. "How could you possibly know that?"_

"He was just here but that's not important, what's important is his reason for coming. Darling, he came to ask for your hand in marriage." _The brunette's heart stopped and stood silent in shock._ "Darling, are you there?"

" _I-excuse me?"_

"Yes, and I assume Mister Locksley is going to ask you to marry him this upcoming weekend. But that's not why I'm calling. I need you to say yes, Regina. I cannot have my business falling apart because the spoiled brat didn't get his way."

" _What? No- no I will not-" She ran a hand through her head growing agitated by the second._

"I was not asking."

" _Father, I will not marry the man. One thing was to accept to be in a meaningless relationship that could end any minute, but make a commitment this big with someone I do not love just to keep things amicable is complete madness."_

 _The man sighed somewhat tiredly._ "Regina, you will do as I say or I will have no other choice than to take your half of the law firm and give it to your sister."

" _You can't do that." She half whispered into the phone._

"As a matter of fact, yes I can. If you recall, I never signed a contract like Leopold did when we stepped down. I still can't believe he gave away his life project just like that to that child. The loss of his daughter really did a number on him." _He added the latter as an afterthought._

" _Dad, I have been the head of the company alongside Emma for over a decade. We've made it one of the biggest and most successful firms in the country on our own. How could you even consider taking that away from me?"_

"I know you have. That's how I also know that you'll do anything to keep it that way. It's your decision in the end, darling. I'm sure you'll make the right one." _There was a pause, as Regina didn't know what to say. "_ I'll leave you be, dinner is about to be served. Think about it, darling." _And with that, Henry disconnected the call._

_The brunette clutched the phone in her hand wondering what the hell had just happened. She took a deep breath, grabbed her glass from the table and downed its contents in one gulp, after a second of looking at the empty glass in her hand she threw it against the nearest wall, watching as the pieces flew in every direction._

_She definitely shouldn't have answered the phone._

She was pulled away from her thoughts when her office landline started ringing. She sighed and pressed the answer button. "What is it, Miss Adams?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Miss Mills, but Judge Hendrix is on the line and requests to speak to you." Claire announced.

Her brow furrowed. This is the Judge that Emma should be in the middle of a hearing with. "Very well." She took a breath and when the call was through she was in business mode. "Your Honor, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Regina, for the umpteenth time, it's Malory. We've known each other since forever."

The women had met when the brunette was still studying; in addition to being a judge, Malory was a professor at Harvard and had been her tutor for a whole year as well as Emma's, and after they graduated they all became friends and it was pure coincidence that she was the primary Judge at the courthouse the usually worked at.

Regina presumed the other woman was shaking her head and she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be in a hearing with Miss Swan and _what's-his-name_ about the custody case?" She kept forgetting the other counselor's name. Not that she cared, anyway.

"That's precisely why I'm calling, dear. I was both concerned and disappointed when Emma called a while ago almost begging to postpone it. She is lucky she is a damn good lawyer because otherwise the client would have fired her. They have been waiting weeks for this hearing, but she sounded so off that I really had no choice."

"Did-" She cleared her throat. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, I asked if everything was okay and she just said that something came up but didn't elaborate. I was going to tell her to get her ass down here but really, she sounded lost or something, this is so unlike her, I knew that she would have never done something like that unless something was wrong. Though I made her swear that she would call her client straight away and set another day ASAP."

They usually kept their personal lives completely separate from their work ones, fact that said a lot about the blonde's situation if it managed to pull the older woman from her professional persona.

The brunette ran the hand that wasn't holding the phone through her hair and tugged lightly before releasing it.

This was all her fault and she had no idea of what to do without someone getting hurt or facing some kind of consequence.

"Regina? Are you still with me?"

"Yes, Mal. Listen, I have to go-"

"Did you two-?" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to; she had seen them work together, drink together, move together. Even if they never said anything, she knew there was something between the two.

"I wouldn't even know where to start. I'll call you later."

"I'll take your word on that."

The brunette hung up the phone and looked around the office and gathered her things before going out. "Miss Adams?" She said startling Claire at the front desk. "Clear my schedule for today and reschedule my meetings, I have urgent matters I need to attend to."

"Right away, Miss Mills." The redhead typed something on her computer and as her boss walked towards the elevator she called the valet for them to have her car ready.

Inside the elevator the lawyer considered hiring a new assistant, her last one had presented her resignation two weeks in the job because she was scared shitless of her and she knew it wasn't fair for Claire to do both the secretary and assistant's job.

She admired her for lasting so long and she also knew that it was mostly because Emma was a fun boss to have. It wasn't that she was horrible or that she hated everyone but the blonde and her had a _good cop, bad cop,_ dynamic since they started working together that functioned greatly for them and the company so they kept it up in every aspect.

In front of the building the valet gave her they keys of her two door, white, S-Class Mercedes-Benz and she drove straight to the blonde's house where she presumed Emma would be. It was too early for her to go to a bar, she obviously wasn't at the office and her grandfather's place wasn't an option.

Her assumptions, however, were confirmed when she spotted the younger woman's blue, hybrid sports car on the driveway.

Before exiting the car she took a deep breath, eyes closed and head against the headrest. She had no idea of what to expect. For years the blonde always said what was on her mind, they'd argue, yell at each other, talk it out and make up. The fact that the younger woman had left the office this morning with no more than a sentence was a very clear indication that this wasn't like any other of the issues they had faced before, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't know if there was a way to fix this.

She grabbed her purse from the passenger's seat and as she walked towards the front door she fished out the keys that Emma had given her years ago since she was the last one leaving the office and she 'got tired of having to get out of the tub and open the door for her, naked.'

The one story house was quiet, unusually so. It was a large house, with huge spaces making it very open and bright. It was a very secluded neighborhood and each house was far enough from the next that you could build another two houses in the middle. It had more windows than walls, very modern, and pristine looking.

The brunette left her purse in the living room next to the kitchen before venturing inside the house looking for her partner, every room was empty, she wasn't going to call out for her because she knew that it would only result in Emma building her walls back up, and for the conversation she knew they were about to have they needed to be down.

When she entered the blonde's bedroom she noticed that the glass side door that led to the garden was open and decided that it was her best bet to find the other woman there.

Emma was standing with her back to the door, arms folded, wearing the same long sleeve, tight, black dress that the brunette had seen her in earlier, still wearing her black and red Louis Vuitton heels and she noticed that she was also holding a glass on scotch in one of her hands.

"There you are." No answer. "Mal called." Still nothing. She sighed. "I was worried about you." She said in a softer tone but there was still no answer. After a few moments of more silence she took a step forward. "Can you please say something?"

The blonde downed the contents of her glass before turning around to face the older woman, she wasn't crying but her eyes were red rimmed. "I think I might get a dog." She said calmly and turned back around to stare at the large backyard that ended in a lake.

"Em-" Regina said almost pleadingly and took another step forward.

"I don't like small dogs though. Maybe a medium one." She pondered aloud.

"Emma-" The brunette tried to gain Emma's attention to no avail.

"I have the space for a big one, but I don't know. That would be a bigger mess."

"Could you please stop talking about dogs?" The tan woman said exasperated.

After another pause, the blonde looked at her briefly but intently before looking away again. "I thought you wanted me to say something."

The brunette exhaled. "But not about dogs. I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, Emma. We need to talk about us."

"Us?" The blonde scoffed and entered the house going to the kitchen for a refill, knowing the brunette was hot on her heels. "There is no _us_ , Regina. There is definitely not an _us_ when you take life altering decisions on your own." She said coldly and poured herself another drink from the bottle that was already open on the counter ready to use.

"Em, that's not fair-"

"Not fair?!" She turned around abruptly letting out a humorless laugh. "Want to know what's not fair?! This. Whatever this thing between us is, _was_." She drank half the drink she just poured in one gulp and set the glass down harshly next to the bottle. "I've been pining after you like a lovesick puppy for years. Agreeing to all of your conditions and absurd rules. I did everything you wanted, how you wanted and when you wanted. And it was all for what?" Her voice cracked and tears started running down her cheeks. "For you to come one day and be all "Hi, yes. I'm getting married to someone else? You are right. It's not fucking fair."

"I didn't have a choice-" The brunette managed to get out feeling distressed.

"Yes, you did!" She wiped the unwanted tears off her face and her eyes grew severe. "You had the choice of not saying it back! When I told you I was in love with you I asked you not to say it back unless you were certain that you wouldn't break my heart." She tried to stop her lower lip from trembling. "You had a choice." She whispered.

"Do you think I wanted this?!" The brunette's chocolate eyes were sorrowful. "I never wanted any of this. I never wanted a relationship in the first place; and now my father threatened to take away my half of the company if I don't agree to this marriage." She exhaled trying to keep her own tears at bay. "You more than anyone know how much that company means to me. After everything we've been through, we've made it grow; we've put everything we have into it. It's our baby, Emma. Ours. And I can't watch him take it away just like that." She stepped closer to her partner. "I am very much in love in you. This is just business, you know I feel nothing for him."

The younger woman looked defeated as she ran a hand down her blonde locks. "I understand, I really do, but I can't be your mistress, Regina. I won't." She smiled sadly at the brunette and wiped her tears lovingly. "I love you, so much. And I want it all with you; the dog, the house, the Christmases, new years, summers and winters." She retracted her hand and crossed her arms. "But I deserve better than to be the other woman. I deserve to be happy and have all that without worrying that the other person belongs in someone else's bed at night."

Regina wiped the tears that kept falling down her face. "Yes, you do."

They stood in silence avoiding the other's eyes until the older woman's phone started ringing inside her purse. "You should probably get that." Said the blonde before turning to down the contents of her glass, again. She walked to where Regina was standing typing something on her phone.

Chocolate eyes met green. "It was Robin, he wants to have dinner with my family. I-" She trailed off as she stared into dull eyes that were not long ago filled with joy and mischief.

The taller woman nodded. "I think it's best of you go." She said softly.

Regina tried to swallow the lump that took residence in her throat. She really didn't want to leave but there wasn't much she could do right now and it was obvious that the other woman needed her space. She grabbed her things and cleared her throat. "Will- will I see you tomorrow? At the office?" She asked hopefully.

The blonde sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm taking the rest of the week off. I rescheduled the hearing for next Monday and I need time. That little girl deserves for me to give my best and that's not something I can do right now."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and nodded; with her hand on the door handle she hesitated but looked up at the other woman. "Emma, I-" She couldn't finish the sentence without falling apart, but she didn't have to.

"I know." The blonde watched as the brunette opened the door and left, wondering if maybe this would be the last time she came by.

She stepped out of her heels and grabbed the bottle that was still on the counter before sliding down the wall onto the floor and breaking down.

She cried for every second spent together, for the secret glances, the hushed words of adoration, the late night conversations. She cried for the stolen elevator kisses, for the inside jokes and loving touches.

But most of all, she cried for the broken dream of the spending the rest of her days with the only person that managed to take her breath away and fill her with life at the same time. She cried for the impossible future with the woman that was capable of breaking her and building her back up with just a smile.

Emma Swan cried for that one thing that she could never truly have, the love of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this story IS SwanQueen, we just have some major issues to deal with before their happy ending.
> 
> My twitter handler is the same as my username here, if anyone is interested ((:


	4. Bailey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you so much on the response to the last chapter. I can't even tell you how much it means that you like this random idea of mine. Btw, I'm an artist, I have no clue of what is or isn't done in a courthouse.
> 
> I mentioned this on my other story but I'll say it here for those who don't read Gate, I don't usually respond to comments because I'm really awkward and shy but I promise that I read them all and take them into account. Plus, they make me really happy ((:
> 
> I'm not really sure about this one but most of you want for Regina to feel what Emma is feeling so let's start introducing people and shake things up a bit, shall we? Let me know what you think! Thank you all who follow/fav/read/comment this story.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

Next Monday morning, Regina sat distracted on her desk.

She had been feeling a constant ache in her chest that she couldn't explain.

That's a lie. She could explain it.

She hadn't spoken to Emma since she left the woman's house a week ago. That's the longest they had spent without talking since University and she didn't really know what to do with herself.

The blonde was not only the woman she was in love with and her coworker, but she was also her best friend. The person she always came to after a rough day or an eventful one. The one she always asked advice from and could count on for support.

Emma was the only person that made her laugh until her lungs hurt and distracted her from all the problems she had to face, but now, her heart literally hurt just thinking that she might have lost the only person she didn't need to hide from and be herself with because of a decision she was forced to make.

She wouldn't say that she loved her career more than she loved the blonde, but she had worked too hard all her life to get to where she was now and she wasn't going to give her father nor anyone else the satisfaction of taking it away from her. She had given everything to this company, even before she became one of the ' _owners',_ and before she even started whatever it is she had with the green-eyes goddess. So it had to come first. Right?

Her musings were interrupted by a whimper coming from outside her door followed by hushed whispers so she stood up and stepped outside.

Never in a million years she would have expected to find Dominic holding a fluffy, long-haired German Shepherd puppy in his arms surrounded by half the floor's staff, including her newly hired assistant, Christian Samuels, and Claire.

She cleared her throat from the doorway and after looking up at her with panicked expressions, most of the staff scattered away, leaving Dominic and the puppy to be the sole focus of her attention.

"Miss Mills." He managed to say without stuttering.

She ignored his greeting. "Is that a _dog?"_

"I- Uh. Yes?" Well, so much for that.

"I hope you have a _very_ good explanation as to why you have brought an animal into _my_ building, Mister Holt."

"He- He is not mine, Miss Mills. It's Emma's-" She raised an eyebrow at the informal way he referred to his boss. He noticed. "Miss Emma's, I mean. Miss Swan's."

"And why, Mister Holt, is it that you have her-" She glanced at the puppy before resuming her eye contact. "Creature? I don't see Miss Swan anywhere."

"Ah. Yes. Well, she didn't want to leave him alone because he is running a light fever due to getting his shots earlier but she had the rescheduled hearing today, so, she just dropped him off a little while ago and promised to pick him up as soon as she was done in court." He ranted.

There was a long pause. "I see. Very well. Ensure that _it_ doesn't stain the floors or I'll make sure that the cleaning service comes straight from your paycheck, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. Ma'am. Miss Mills."

The woman gave the man and the dog a once over before turning around to enter her office.

She'd never say it out loud but the puppy was really cute. She also felt another pang in her chest after remembering Emma's last words of wanting a life with her, which included getting a dog together. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Mister Samuels, my office in five, we have things to work through." She called out before closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile at the courthouse, Emma was proving, once again, why they called her a shark the minute she changed into business mode.

She was kicking the other lawyer's ass, if you could even call him that, throwing questions and arguments at him and his client that had them drowning on their own. There was no chance in heaven or hell that they would win this case, and she knew it.

Her client was a young man in his early twenties that was suing for full custody of the five-year-old daughter he unknowingly had with his former high-school teacher.

The woman had supposedly seduced him and had taken advantage of him to purposely get pregnant since her now ex-husband was infertile but didn't know at the time and she was trying to salvage her wreck of a marriage, thinking that a child would fix it.

She wasn't counting on the child to be the spitting image of her biological father, who was almost bleached-blonde and had light eyes opposed to the 'dad' that had dark hair and almost black eyes. Apparently she expected for the baby to take after her and not the male counterpart.

The husband knew the baby wasn't his the second she was born which resulted on him finally filing for divorce, and years later her once student found out about the kid and well, here they were.

Today was about presenting the cases to the judge, with evidence and arguments. The actual judging would be taking place during the upcoming week.

After everything was said and done, Judge Hendrix announced the date she would announce her decision and dismissed everyone but before the younger blonde could leave she called out to her. "Counselor Swan, could I steal a minute of your time in my chambers, please?"

The woman nodded and said goodbye to her client reassuring him that everything had gone well before joining her former teacher in her office. "You summoned, your Honor." She smirked.

"Looks like someone has been practicing their pleasantries." The older woman teased making Emma chuckle.

"How are you, Mal?" The green eyed said, resting her back on the long table in the middle of the room.

"I'm good, lots of work but good. The question here is how are _you_?"

"I'm fine, Mal."

"Are you really?" The younger blonde bit the inside of her cheek but said nothing. "I talked to Reggie over the weekend."

Emma crossed her arms and looked down at her heels. "Of course you did." Knowing that the brunette had most likely told the older woman absolutely everything, she sighed and met the woman's dark blue eyes. "I don't- I don't even know how I feel or how I am supposed to feel right now. I mean, in the back of my mind I always knew this could be a possibility since Regina started dating the guy and she explained _her_ reasons to me, but I never actually thought it would happen." She looked away not being able to maintain the judge's intense gaze. "I don't really know the depths of the situation nor the _real_ reasons behind it but from the little I know, I guess I understand why she is doing this. I think that if it were me, I would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't have." Mallory said softly. "We both know you take decisions with your heart while she over-analyses everything. You are both passionate people in different ways. You act upon what you feel is the right thing to do, she does with what she _thinks_ it is."

"Whichever the case may be, she's getting married and whatever this was between us is over. I have to move on with my life, no matter how hard it is."

Her former professor hummed. "Weren't you seeing someone? A pirate, I believe Regina mentioned." She raised an eyebrow, amused.

That made the young lawyer snort humorlessly. "He is not a pirate. And Killian, well, he was just a distraction I needed the days that she was with him. I couldn't stand being alone with my thoughts knowing it was next to him she'd fall asleep." Her jaw tensed and was deep in thought for a minute. "Anyway, there's nothing and there won't be anything. I'll learn how to deal with my thoughts."

"I see." There was a tense silence but not an uncomfortable one.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go." Emma said remembering she had a puppy to tend to, she imagined he was restless because Dominic couldn't exactly let him loose in the office.

"Alright, I have matters to tend to myself." Mal approached the younger woman as she stood straighter and gave her a kiss in both cheeks. "I'll see you when we finalize the case, and if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." She smiled at the woman that had taught her so much not only about laws, but also about life. "I'll see you around." And with that she left for her office building.

**XXX.**

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator a small, panting ball of fur came crashing on her tight-pantsuit clad legs and she bent over to pick it up. "Hi there, buddy. I see you are feeling better." That earned her a yelp since the pup couldn't really bark yet.

She chuckled as Dominic approached her with a panicked expression on his face. "Boss." He sighed relieved. "Thank god it's you. I put him down for a second and he ran off. I was scared the _Queen_ had abducted and skinned him." He added that last part in a hushed mocking tone but with an edge of seriousness behind it, as if he thought the brunette would be truly capable of doing such thing.

"Dominic! Don't say things like that. He can understand you." The dog yelped again. "It's okay baby, he didn't mean it." The puppy and Emma had bonded on the few days they had been together since she picked him up at the kennel. She wasn't planning on adopting a dog, but after having spent the rest of last Monday and all Tuesday moping over the brunette woman, on Wednesday she decided to get up and go out.

Without thinking she found herself driving to the city's dog shelter and after looking around for what seemed like ages, she was met with dark fur and sad puppy eyes that seemed to grow hopeful the longer she looked at him. The girl that was volunteering explained that the mother had been abandoned while pregnant. They took her in and cared for her until she gave birth to three healthy puppies, all including her being adopted, and one that had taken the blunt of her malnourishment during the most of the gestation period. Having been born sick and smaller than the rest, no one wanted him. At almost three months old, he was still having trouble coordinating his steps and was clearly smaller than he was supposed to be.

In that moment the blonde knew she had to take him home. He needed her and unbeknownst to her, she needed him too.

At first he was shy and very still, he'd stay wherever she placed him, but then he started wandering and following her around the house, scared that if he didn't he'd be abandoned again.

After that he became attached to her, he didn't like closed doors, letting her know by whining loudly when she attempted to take a shower and most of all, he didn't like sleeping alone. He'd fall asleep on her lap or beside her but when she tried putting him on his own bed he'd start howling in despair.

Today he was due for his three-months shots but she had a busy morning and she worried that he wouldn't agree to stay with someone else after their visit to the vet. Her concerns were subdued when she handed him to Dominic and the pup made no fuss. Apparently he'd be happy with anyone he deemed friendly and gave him love.

"You should really name him, you know?"

The blonde mused for a second. "I know, I'm just waiting for the right name to come to me." She gave a small kiss to the furry head.

A door opening and a tall man walking out interrupted their conversation. He was about six feet tall, his muscular frame was clear even under his perfectly pressed suit, had chestnut brown hair and pale green eyes. "Who's the eye candy?" The blonde woman asked her assistant.

"That's Christian Samuels, Miss Mills' new assistant." He answered under his breath.

"Are you blushing?" She asked this time looking at him, amused.

"No!" He said louder than he intended. "No- I just-" He blushed harder.

She cut in to save him from digging himself into a deeper hole. "I don't really blame you. He is very handsome." She stared a little longer at the man. He wasn't her type but let's be real, she knew how to appreciate beauty. After a few seconds her thoughts wandered back to her type; soulful dark chocolate eyes, short raven hair, full red lips that sometimes broke into a sinful smile, tight pencil skirts and dresses that hugged a slim waist, an ass that made her drool and a velvety, deep voice that she could swear was calling her name.

"Miss Swan."

The blonde turned her head following the voice and cleared her throat in hopes it'd clear her thoughts as well. "Mills."

"Do you have a minute?" The brunette asked from her office doorway.

Emma nodded and looked down to address the puppy in her arms. "I'll be right back and we can go home, okay?" The dog licked her chin eagerly as if he could really understand her. "I know, I know." She handed him to Dominic mouthing that she'd be back shortly and walked toward the woman's office who was watching the interaction intently.

The blonde walked past Regina who then closed the door behind her.

Emma opted for standing in the middle of the office instead of taking her usual spot on the couch, the faster they got this over with, the better. She had wanted to see the older woman all week but she didn't think her heart could take having her near for long periods of time at the moment.

"Hey."

"Hi." Replied the blonde. Not awkward at all.

"How have you been?"

"I wouldn't know how to answer that question even if I tried."

The brunette nodded. If she were being honest, she wouldn't have been able to answer that either. "How did it go today?"

"Pretty good actually, I have no doubt the kid is going with the dad." She smiled making the other woman smile and unconsciously step forward.

"I never doubted you'd make it happen." They looked at each other in silence for a while. "So, you did get a dog."

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on it, it just happened, you know?"

Regina took another unplanned step forward. Drawn like a moth to a flame. She had no idea of where she was trying to go with this conversation but whatever this was, it definitely wasn't it. "Are you coming back to the office?"

Emma swallowed when the brunette got closer. "No. Not full time anyway. I'm still getting the little guy to adapt and don't want to leave him all alone just yet, so I'll come by to attend our meetings, the rest I can do from home."

"Is this how it's going to be between us now?" The older woman crossed her arms and asked quietly. They were close enough to touch now.

"I don't-" The blonde trailed off as she got distracted by dark eyes looking intently at her, red full lips she wanted to claim, a lean neck she wanted to kiss.

A tight dress with a V-neck that showed the right amount of cleavage and slender fingers that made her see stars, but her ogling stopped abruptly when her eyes fell on a particular finger, one that was wearing a generous sized diamond ring, bringing her back to reality.

 _Their_ reality.

Emma took a breath trying to calm her constricting heart. "I don't know. I honestly don't." She took a step back. "What I know is that I'm not in the right mind space to deal with this right now, so if there's nothing else you want to discuss, I'll take my leave." She added in a harsh tone directed mostly at herself for not having a modicum of self-control.

"I understand. I just- I wanted to see you."

The blonde set her jaw for the second time that day and nodded.

Regina breathed out letting her arms fall to her sides and purposely stepped forward this time. She reached out to grab the younger woman's hand who offered little to no resistance to the action, gently pulling her closer and resting their foreheads together.

"Emma." She said quietly as if to assure that she actually had the woman in front of her after a whole week without any contact.

They stood there just breathing each other in for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

The blonde managed to look straight into bright, dark brown eyes. "I have to go." She whispered and stepped back.

This time it was the brunette who nodded as Emma brushed past her reaching for the door but stopped before opening it. "I want my best friend, Regina. But I just can't right now." And with that she left, not noticing the frustrated tears falling down tan cheeks.

**XXX.**

Saturday arrived without any eventualities.

Emma and Regina were still not talking outside of work and they had seen each other just twice during the past week for meetings.

Friday was probably the hardest day because, as expected, it was announced that the blonde had won her case but this time both women knew that there would be no celebratory ritual, which consisted in going out to a nice place for dinner, just the two of them and afterwards going to one of their places and have wine on the couch while they talked and laughed about everything and nothing. It usually ended with them making love in usual places, like on top of the washing machine or the garage.

The blonde didn't know how was Regina dealing with the whole situation but on her part it was very hard, thankfully her mind had been occupied by work and by the newest member of her family whom she had finally decided to call _Bailey_.

She knew it was a popular name, but at some point when she was sitting on the couch in the middle of a staring match with the dog, he tilted his head and one of his ears bent over, to her that screamed _Bailey._

Now the two of them were at the park for Bailey's first walk outside the house. Yes, her backyard was huge, but the vet let her know that it would be a good idea for him to spend time with some other dogs and see other people in a busy environment as part of his adaptation.

At first he was adamant to move, he huffed and sprawled himself on the sidewalk until another dog walked by and sniffed Emma's legs. That intrigued him and with a little tug from the leash, the blonde managed to get him to agree to start their walk.

After that he grew curious. So curious that he licked and bit everything that was in his way, hence the reason why he was now choking on lord knows what.

"Bailey, what in the world did you swallow? Open your mouth." Emma begged from where she crouched next to him trying to get him to open up and remove whatever it was he tried to swallow. "Sweetie, please." She was also trying really hard not to panic. They hadn't been two full weeks together and he was already dying.

"Hey, is everything okay?" The blonde heard a voice above her but paid no mind as she was trying, unsuccessfully, to save her dog.

"Um- No? I don't know. He swallowed something and is now choking." She tried opening his mouth but he kept shaking his head in attempt to get away.

"Here, may I?" She looked up when the figure crouched beside her and motioned to the distressed dog. And what a figure it was. From what she could see from the position they were in, it was a woman in her late twenties, early thirties, with a body to die for. She was wearing tight workout clothes, making the blonde very aware of the woman's toned body. Long brown hair tied in a high, messy ponytail and grey eyes that looked at her expectantly. She just nodded.

The dark haired skillfully grabbed the puppy's jaw and with her thumb and forefinger opened his mouth. With her other hand she gently pulled out whatever it was that obstructed the dog's throat. "What do you got there, buddy? Huh."

"Oh my god. What is that?!" Emma exclaimed when they both stood up.

"Looks like it was once a bottle cap."

The blonde shook her head wondering if the human race would ever stop littering and then addressed the other woman. "I'm being so rude. Thank you, really, for saving Bailey here. It's his first time out. I guess he got a little excited with all the new things and I have no clue of what I am doing."

"No worries, I'm just glad I could help. I couldn't just walk past you two knowing something wasn't right." She smiled making Emma blush. She must have looked like a crazy person begging her dog to listen to her. "I'm Alexis. Alexis Leavold."

Emma extended her hand to shake the other woman's, surprised with how soft it was and forgetting it had been inside her dog's mouth just seconds ago. "Emma Swan."

Alexis' eyes widened. "Emma Swan as in _White &Mills, _Emma Swan?"

"The one and only."

"What a coincidence! I was just googling you the other day." At the blonde's confused expression she elaborated. "Well, not _you_. Your firm. I have this friend that needs a really good lawyer and you guys are the best. But he hasn't been able to make an appointment." She sighed.

Emma frowned. "That's odd." She thought for a second. "Well, I owe you one for saving this guy, so, why don't you-" She pulled out her phone from her jeans' back pocket. "Give me your number and I'll personally make sure your friend gets an appointment with my team to evaluate the case?"

The young woman nodded and bit her lip with pearl white teeth before giving the blonde her phone number.

"Alright. I'll give you a call when I get the chance to set things up."

"I'll be looking forward to it." She very gently squeezed Emma's forearm and winked before putting her headphones back on and resuming her jog.

Emma just stood there asking herself what the hell had happened in the last thirty seconds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I created an OC because in all honesty I can't stand Killian.
> 
> Thanks for reading (:


	5. Smiles and Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Guys! Sorry it's been forever ): To everyone who is concerned, yes I am finishing this story and the other one. I just have a lot going on right now and on top of everything I also have writer's block, so please bare with me, I promise these will be finished. I'm still stuck on the other story but I'll try to keep updating this one while my block goes away. Unless I get stuck here too D:
> 
> Thanks again to all for your support! All mistakes are mine.

After the Bailey incident at the park, Emma decided that it had been enough action for a day and they returned home.

She was still puzzled about the whole Alexis thing. Was the woman flirting with her?

No. She couldn't have been. Right?

She was just being nice.

It's not like Emma was unattractive or anything, in fact she was hot and she knew it.

But seriously, how much appeal could someone have while begging their dog to open its mouth so they could stick their hand inside its throat?

Although if she were being honest, the other woman had indeed stuck her hand inside said dog's mouth and was still very attractive.

She shook her head. A brown-eyed brunette had just broken her heart, she couldn't exactly be thinking about how another brunette's handshake had left her feeling all perplexed and tingly inside.

She cursed herself a couple more times and decided to take a shower. She'd figure things out once the weekend was over.

**XXX.**

On Monday morning Emma was back in the office, she had finally convinced Julie, her cleaning lady, to watch over Bailey until she arrived from work. At first she had refused by arguing she wasn't a dog sitter, but after the blonde promised to stop making fun of the absurd TV reality shows she liked to watch, she agreed.

"Good morning, boss." Greeted Dominic as soon as Emma stepped out of the elevator, taking her coat and purse and handing her the large coffee paper cup. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Dom. What have I missed?" She asked entering her office.

Dominic lowered his head and muttered to himself. "Other than Chris wanting to date both Claire and I…"

The blonde stopped what she was doing and stared at him in amusement for a minute. "I meant about work, Dom. But we can get into that later." She chuckled taking her seat.

"Right. Sorry, nothing much since you attended last week's important meetings and have everything else up to date. Miss Mills already approved the meal plan for Saturday's fundraiser gala, all that's missing is your signature." He said handing her the document. "There's the meeting with the winery brothers at one thirty today, other than that you are just scheduled to revise cases and supervise the trainees on the tenth floor." He smiled and handed her the tablet as he always did for her to double check.

"Sounds good." Then she remembered. "Is our team free any time this week or the next one?" She handed the device back.

"I don't think so, they're booked until next month but let me check." He bit the inside of his cheek as he swiped through the agenda. "Yeah, the guys are pretty busy, but- they have nothing after midday today since Miss Mills wanted them to be present at the meeting." He looked up at the blonde. "Do you need them for something? If that's the case I could ask the people from tech to record the meeting for them."

Emma didn't answer right away as she was contemplating her options. Regina was not going to be happy but they could handle the case on their own, they didn't need the whole team anyway. "Yes actually, could you please put them on hold for now? I need to see if the person is available today. I owe someone a favor and even though I know the rest of the teams are great I just want mine on this one."

"Sure thing, boss, I'll email them right away. Anything else?"

"Nothing for now, Dom. Thank you. You owe me a conversation later though." She smirked as he blushed remembering his comment from earlier. He nodded and left.

The blonde pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts stopping on the recently added name. She exhaled before pressing the green _call_ button.

It was just three rings before it stopped and shuffling could be heard in the background. _"Alexis Leavold speaking."_

"Miss Leavold, hello. This is Emma Swan, from White&Mills."

" _Yes of course, Emma! Hi! I'm sorry is that too informal?"_

The blonde smiled. "No- no that's completely fine."

" _Then you can call me Alexis."_

She swore she could hear the grin on the other woman. "Very well, _Alexis_."

" _So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"_

"Well, I remembered what you said on Saturday, and my team of lawyers happens to have an opening today but I wanted to see if your friend was available for them to study the case."

" _Oh my god! Yes! I mean I'd have to check with him but I'm pretty sure he's going to say yes. He's been waiting for so long… What time? I'll give him a call and text you back. Is that okay?_

"Yes, that's fine. And anytime after midday."

" _Okay, I'll call him right away and I'll let you know. Thank you so much!"_

"It's the least I could do to repay you for saving my dog's life." She chuckled.

" _It was nothing, really. And thank you again. I'll get back to you in a bit."_

"Sure thing." And with that the call was disconnected.

It wasn't long until Emma received a text confirming the time with a winky face that made the blonde smile to herself and shake her head.

The morning went by rather quickly; she finished some more paperwork, attended some calls and made her way through the floors to see that everything was in order.

By the time midday came, she found herself answering some emails and absentmindedly eating a fruit salad since she knew she had no time to eat an actual meal before her meeting.

A knock on her open door interrupted her. "Miss Emma?" Said Dominic as she looked up from her computer screen. " A _Miss Leavold_ is here to see you."

"Let her in, Dom. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, boss. The guys are already in conference room two." The blonde nodded as Dominic stepped out to inform security they could let the other woman in.

She threw away the plastic container after eating the last piece of watermelon and sat back on her leather chair. For some reason she was nervous, she wasn't expecting for the brunette to actually come along, just her friend.

Why was she even nervous? This is what she did all day, every day. Deal with people and cases. This was just another person that needed her area of expertise. Just business. Right?

She had no time to come up with an acceptable answer because on her doorway stood Dominic again, this time accompanied by the grey-eyed brunette and a man she assumed was her friend who was tall and skinny, had light, short, shabby curly hair and soft brown eyes.

Dominic went to introduce them as the blonde stood up and made her way to greet them but the brunette beat him to it. " _Emma_."

"Alexis." The blonde gave a small smile. "Good to see you again."

The young brunette gave a smile of her own and turned to her friend. "This is Joshua."

Emma extended her hand. "It's a pleasure Mister-"

"Please, just call me Josh." He returned her handshake. "I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"No need for that. Shall we get to it, then? I'm not taking the case personally I assure you that my team is the best."

The man gave her a shy smile and nodded.

"Very well, Dom can you take them to the conference room?"

"Oh!" Interrupted Alexis. "I'm not going in with him. I'm just here for moral support. Is there somewhere I could wait for him?" She bit her lip inquisitively.

The blonde thought for a second. "I have a meeting in a little while but you could wait here."

"Perfect!" Beamed the brunette looking straight into green eyes.

Emma turned to face Dominic who was curiously eyeing their interaction. "Dom?"

"Right. Please, follow me." He addressed the other man and led him to the conference room.

The blonde made her way to her desk and motioned to one of the seats in front of it. "Please, take a seat."

The woman did and placed her purse on the one next to hers. "So, _Emma._ How are you? How's the little troublemaker?"

"Bailey is fine, trying to eat everything in his way." She chuckled thinking of how he tried eating all the flowers in the backyard. "And I am alright, lots of work. How about you? I didn't think you were coming today."

"Ah! Yes. It's my day off today and Josh is kind of shy and didn't want to come alone." She then smiled in a flirty manner. "Plus I figured that since we had already met it would be easier for everyone involved."

"I see." The blonde smirked and bit the inside of her cheek not being able to avoid reacting to the woman's charms. "And what is it that you do, _Miss Leavold_?"

Alexis rolled her eyes playfully at the way she was addressed. "I am an accountant. I work for the hotel in Main Street."

Emma twirled the pen she was holding with her fingers. "So you are not just good at saving lives, but you are also good with numbers _and_ people. I'm impressed." She bantered.

The brunette crossed her arms on top on the desk and leaned in, giving a quick glance to the blonde's lips before locking eyes with green ones. "I am good with many things, _Miss Swan."_ She said slowly giving the woman a wolfish grin.

Emma's fingers stopped twirling the pen and she cleared her throat when she felt a light blush creeping up her neck. She didn't know what to answer to the woman's obvious implication but luckily she didn't have to.

"Miss Swan!" Came from the doorway. "Would you care to explain why is my team _not_ attending the meeting I _specifically_ scheduled for them to be in today?"

Emma looked up from grey eyes to meet furious dark ones that were staring daggers at her from where the fuming woman had stopped dead in her tracks seeing that the blonde was not alone.

"Regina." She looked back at the woman in front of her as she stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." She said as she stepped out of her office.

"Well?" The older brunette crossed her arms as she impatiently waited for an answer.

The blonde exhaled. "Hello to you too. And I know, I'm sorry. I needed them for something." Not satisfied with that answer the older woman stared harder waiting for the blonde to elaborate. Emma exhaled knowing what the woman wanted. "I just owed someone a favor and this was the only opening until next month. Dominic is making sure that the meeting is being recorded. What do you need them in there for, anyway?"

"That is none of your business, Miss Swan. And since when do you owe people favors?" She said harshly sending a glance to the woman sitting in the blonde's office.

"That is none of your business, _Regina._ " She replied not looking away from chocolate eyes until a throat cleared behind them.

"Your clients are here, Miss Mills, Miss Swan." Said an antsy Christian having felt the tension between the two women.

"Thank you, Mister Samuels." The brunette said in a clipped tone, effectively dismissing him.

Emma waited a few seconds to see if the other woman would move or back off from their staring contest, when she didn't she rolled her green eyes and went back inside her office, aware of molten chocolate eyes following her every move.

"I get it that you have to go?" Said the young brunette as she stood from her seat.

"I do." The blonde gave her an apologetic smile. "But you can wait here, and if you need or want anything please don't doubt on letting Dominic or Claire know." She didn't know what else to say and after a couple of seconds in silence, she smoothed down her perfectly pressed pencil skirt with her palms and went to walk away when she felt a hand on her forearm.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything." She took a step closer to the blonde as she carefully ran her hand down a smooth sleeve.

Emma swallowed hard but smiled. "There's no need, it's my job. Besides, we are even now."

Grey eyes looked intently into green ones. "I mean it, this is a really big deal for Josh." She gave the other woman's hand a squeeze, action that made Emma look down; she hadn't noticed that the brunette was holding her hand nor when they had moved so close to each other.

When she looked up she was met with a small kiss on her cheek that left her stunned. What was happening? How did a walk at the park had turned into a beautiful brunette invading her personal space and leaving her confused and speechless?

Yes, there was obviously some sort of attraction, the young woman was alluring and had a certain _je ne sais quoi_ about her, and even if she was like a breath of fresh air in the middle of the messed up situation she found herself in, the name _Regina Mills_ was still branded on her heart.

The woman took a step back but kept staring into green eyes. "Call me?"

All the blonde could do was bite the inside of her cheek and nod before walking away once again, noticing that the older brunette was no longer outside her office but in her place stood a fidgeting Chris.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan but Miss Mills says and I quote _'let Miss Swan know that I have already started the meeting and she is free to join whenever she decides to take her job seriously'_ again, it's quoted so please, don't be mad at me." He gave her a pained smile.

"What the- she can't be serious." The blonde inhaled sharply through her nose trying to control her anger. Who the hell did Regina Mills think she was? She walked past the man and entered the conference room where the meeting had indeed already started.

If looks could kill, she would be a puddle of flesh on the floor by the way Regina was staring at her. What was wrong with the woman? Seriously? But she was not cowering away. She had done nothing wrong. Well, nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from the other woman.

She took her seat at the other end of the table and the meeting continued. The brunette was obviously in a bad mood, during the whole duration of the meeting, Regina would dismiss anything the blonde said and would snap every time someone tried to explain something, to the point where the other three people in the room agreed that it would be best to continue the meeting some other time later in the week.

As soon as they left, the brunette made a beeline towards her office with Emma following close behind. There was no way she was just going to let the woman have her way with her behavior.

"What the hell was that?" The blonde demanded as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"What was what?" The brunette answered, arms crossed, facing the large window.

"What just happened in there, Regina. You were being completely unprofessional. I don't know what your problem is but-"

" _I_ was being unprofessional?!" She turned around abruptly. "What about you _Miss Swan?_ Don't you think _you_ were being unprofessional with your little girlfriend in your office?" She scoffed. "I mean. I knew you liked to sleep around, but bringing your playthings to work? That's a new low even for you."

The blonde stood with her mouth agape in disbelief for a second before anger took over. "What the _fuck_ , Regina? Have you completely lost your mind!?"

"I could ask you the same thing, dear." She seethed. "I see you had no trouble moving on." She continued, looking away from green eyes.

"Moving on? _Moving on?!_ You are the one that's getting married!" She said getting agitated by the woman in front of her.

"Miss Swan, I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice." She looked back at Emma.

The blonde groaned and ran both her hands down her face. "You are such a fucking hypocrite, Regina. You can't just treat me and everyone else like shit because you are having a jealous strike. _You_ decided to end things. _You_ chose someone else before me, so now _you_ don't get to call me a whore act all self-righteous with me."

"Don't be delusional, dear. I do not get jealous." She lowered her gaze down to her feet. "And I did not call you a whore." She muttered.

"You might as well have." The blonde sighed taking a step forward, making the older woman step back until her back hit the desk. "And yes, you do get jealous." When the woman shook her head she stepped closer and continued. "No? So you'd be fine if I took her home and did to her all the things I used to do to you?"

Hard brown eyes looked up from the pink, soft lips she had been entranced with since Emma had stepped closer. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the office door opening suddenly.

Both women looked back to see a man standing in the doorway and a flustered Claire behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emma said under her breath, stepping away from Regina.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Mills. I told him you were busy but he just-"

"I told her you wouldn't mind, right babe?"

The brunette ignored the man for a second. "It's fine, Miss Adams." She dismissed the redhead as the man walked towards her. "Robin." She smiled tightly as he put an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips.

A throat cleared and Robin turned to the blonde. "Emma, I didn't see you there."

"It's Miss Swan. And yes, I gathered."

"Right, _Miss_." He said mockingly. "So I take it you are still single."

Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she punched the man on the face. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Right." He pulled the brunette, who looked like she was trying to disappear, closer to him. "I just came to ask the missus here to dinner."

Emma looked like she wanted to kill the man and Regina kept sending her pleading glances for her to not do anything stupid.

"I'd ask you to join us, but I'm sure it would be uncomfortable for you. Being alone and all."

As her knuckles were turning white, she mustered the fakest smile she could. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have things to do, so if you'll both excuse me."

Before she reached the door he spoke again. "I meant to ask you, are you going alone to the gala? I could set you up with someone." He gave her a condescending smile.

The blonde looked at Regina, wondering why in the world she had agreed to marry this pathetic excuse of man. "Thanks for your concern but as a matter of fact, I do have a date."

"Good for you. I look forward to seeing you Saturday, then."

She opened the door and looked back at the couple and chuckled dryly. "I wish I could say the same." With that she left.

Once inside her office with the door shut, she threw her penholder against a wall in frustration. After a few deep breaths she made a decision and grabbed her phone to make a call.

" _Emma? I didn't expect you to call so soon."_

She smiled at the pleasant tone in the woman's voice. "Well, _Miss Leavold._ I have a proposition for you. Are you by any chance free this Saturday evening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> My twitter got hacked :( my new handler is deltaswen2707 if anyone cares lol


	6. Stolen Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am alive. I know I’ve lost a lot of followers because of the time it took to update this and I am so sorry but my life is hectic at the moment and there’s nothing I can do about it. As I’ve said before, both my stories are going to be finished. I will not leave them hanging. It just might take longer than I expected. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who have stayed and again, I am very sorry I kept you waiting. Anyway, here’s the next chapter and I’ll *TRY* to get things moving.

Emma’s rest of the week was spent avoiding Regina after Robin had walked in on them last Monday. _Literally_ walked in. Who in the world did he think he was? Showing up to people’s work place as if he owned it. No. In fact, _she_ owned it. She owned the whole place. Or half of it, anyway.

 

Which is what she was planning on talking to the brunette about came Tuesday morning but before she could even knock on her ex lover’s office door, she faintly heard no other than Cora Mills on the speaker phone ranting about her discovery of a perfect venue for the wedding.

 

The blonde was aware of how much the chocolate-eyed beauty hated talking about anything and everything that had to do with the wedding and was certain she was really close to losing her temper but there was nothing she could do. Right? The other woman’s feelings were not her business anymore. Right? So, with a defeated sigh she turned around and walked back into her own office and proceeded to avoid the brunette for the rest of the week.

 

Until today at least. She supposed she couldn’t avoid the woman today. It was _both_ their firm’s fundraiser gala after all.

And that’s how she found herself meeting dark chocolate eyes from across the room. Their eyes were like magnets, always finding each other, even in a sea of people. It didn’t last long though, since people kept engaging both lawyers and their respective dates into business conversations.

 

“Is that…? Is that the French actor from that new movie? I thought only lawyers came to these things.” The tall, gray-eyed brunette asked in hushed tones referring to the man standing a few feet in front of them who was talking to another couple.

 

Emma chuckled after taking a sip of her Moët Chandon. “Yeah. Other than being a fundraiser these things are also used to make business with powerful people. There are a lot of investors and a lot of people who want to get richer.”  


The tall woman hummed. “Impressive. And do tell, Miss Swan, which one are you?”

 

The blonde downed the contents of her glass as she watched from afar, Regina smiling politely at something someone was saying. It was not a real smile. It was not the smile she had whenever Emma walked into the living room with just a button up shirt on. It was not the smile she had when they were lucky enough to have breakfast together which more often than not ended up in a food fight, prompted by Emma of course, since the brunette was ‘a bit more refined’ than that. Obviously, the younger woman always made sure to thoroughly clean up her mess in the most enjoyable of ways. It was not the smile that made Regina’s face hurt whenever they cuddled up on the couch and the blonde whispered sweet nothings to her ear. It was definitely not the same smile she knew was reserved just for her. The one that made her heart skip a beat and her soul happy.

 

“I am neither. I’m just one of the people that’s making it all possible. An intermediary if you must.” She turned her head to look at her date for the night that was looking most certainly beautiful with a long, strapless, grey dress that matched her eyes. “But enough about that. I’ve had my fill of business talk for the rest of the weekend. You can ask more about that some other time.” She motioned for them to walk towards their reserved table.

 

“So, there _will_ be another time.” Alexis said with a glint of hope in her eyes and Emma threw a last glance at the other brunette just to see how Robin had possessively placed an arm on her bare back, since she was wearing a black backless, tight dress, and tried mustering a convincing smile.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Hey…”

 

The blonde hummed in response as she was trying to clear her thoughts.

 

“You look beautiful tonight.”

 

Emma blushed having been caught off guard. She was wearing a royal blue; long, lace dress and opted for leaving her golden curls down for the night. ‘’Thank you. You clean up well yourself.” She smirked trying to hide her now pink cheeks. ‘’Shall we?” She gestured for them to take their seats. “Speeches are starting before dinner is served.”  
  
‘’Aren’t you giving one?” Alexis asked as Emma pulled the chair out for her.

 

“God, no. Regina is doing it on behalf of the firm. She thinks that I joke a lot and she likes to keep everything straight to the point and formal.”

 

“Is it hard working with her?” The blonde took her seat. “I ask because the other day I got the impression that she was a bit of a hard-ass, for the lack of a better word.”

Emma smiled inwardly as she recalled that the reason for Regina to seem so “uptight” that day was because she was jealous that the younger brunette was being so _friendly_ towards her. “Nah, she is great. She just likes things to be done a certain way. Her way. And I do things my own.” She laughed softly.  
  
“Ah, you are a rebel, I see.”

 

“That’s the only way to be.” She replied confidently, not being able to hold back from answering in the same flirty tone the brunette was using with her.   


Just then the light dimmed and the whole room went quiet as every focused on the brunette standing in the center of the room.   
  
“Good evening everyone. On behalf of my firm I would like to thank you all for your attendance tonight. So far, the fundraising has been a success and I am pleased to say that we are going to be able to increase the amount of pro-bono cases we take this year. As you all know, all of your donations go to the Fairytale foundation, which is focused on helping finding new homes for orphaned and abandoned children and for better care for those who can’t afford it. The foundation has grown so much and helped so many people thanks to your very generous donations and thanks to the teams on the grounds that make sure that everyone is kept safe and healthy and that everything runs as smoothly as possible. Again, thank you all for joining us and we hope that you keep enjoying your night.”

 

There was a round of applause, which then faded into small chatter as the waiters started coming inside the room with trays of food.

 

“Fairytale is yours?!” The brunette whispered loudly with wide eyes. “That’s not just a foundation! It’s an empire! As far as I know it’s the program that has given children the best opportunities and the best homes for the past decade!”

 

Emma smiled fondly and proud. She had started the foundation as a project for one of her classes in university. She had to create _something_ based on a matter that meant a lot to her.

 

One thing only a handful of people knew about Emma Swan, was that she spent a bit over a year in foster care. After the accident, Leopold didn’t know how to cope with the loss of his daughter and had started drinking to the point where he was not suitable for taking care of anyone, even less for a child.

 

It was only after he realized that he could lose the only thing left of his little girl forever that he willingly decided to seek for help.

 

Thankfully she didn’t suffer any kind of physical abuse, but some of the other kids she met did. Some were punished harshly, sometimes not being fed or cleaned. She didn’t remember enough details since she was very young, but the little that she did was enough to make an impact on her and for her to decide to do something about it.   


After she aced her class, people started making donations to continue with the project and once she was settled in the company, she brought it up to Regina who had agreed to make something bigger of it.

 

“Yes, it started as something very small with the purpose of creating consciousness. Later on, we decided that it wasn’t enough, we wanted to make a real change.” As if on cue, her eyes found molten chocolate ones that were looking at her from the table across from hers. There was something in them that she couldn’t put her finger on but didn’t have time to dwell on it because their food was served and her attention went back to the woman next to her.

 

They continued to talk for a while as they ate and when the tables were being cleaned they decided to be social with more people.

 

After about an hour of many more introductions and fake laughs to even more bad jokes, they were saved by Emma’s grandfather who walked up to them. “There’s my little girl. I thought I wasn’t going to get to see you tonight since you keep engaging others in conversation.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on top of blonde hair. “And who is this lovely lady?” He extended his free arm to the young brunette standing next to his granddaughter who immediately shook the older man’s hand.

 

“Hi gramps. This is Alexis Leavold, my date. Alexis, this is my grandfather, Leopold White.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I’ve heard so many things about you.”

 

“All bad I hope.” He joked and chuckled. “The pleasure is mine. So, what have you ladies been up too? More people turned up this year than last.” He let go of his granddaughter but stayed close.

 

Emma groaned internally. “Yeah, it’s great for the cause but it means more people to talk to and more old men making really bad and sexist jokes.”

 

“You are doing great, darling. I know I made the right choice when I left you in charge.” He smiled proudly at her and kissed the top of her head once more. “Now, if you ladies would excuse me I have to go talk to Henry.” He said motioning to the shorter man who was having a conversation with an older brunette next to the space that had been designated as the dance floor.

 

They said their goodbyes and both women were left alone.

 

Alexis nudged the blonde’s shoulder lightly with her own. “It hasn’t been that bad. The company has been wonderful.” This comment made Emma smile, but before she could reply, the older brunette from a moment ago approached them.

 

“Emma, dear. How are you? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

 

“Mrs. Mills- “

 

“Darling, please. If I can call you Emma, you can call me Cora.” She smiled warmly at the blonde.

 

“Very well, Cora, this is Alexis. Alexis, this is Cora Mills, Henry Mills’ wife and Regina’s mother.”

 

“It is nice to meet you. Are you attending to the wedding?” She asked the younger woman before remembering something and looking back at the blonde. “Speaking of, we need to make appointments for your fittings, dear.”

 

“Fittings?” She furrowed her brows in confusion. “Actually, I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to make it- “

 

“Nonsense dear. Yes, darling, fittings. You being the maid of honor and all- “

 

“Excuse me?” Emma asked perplexed feeling how the blood left her face. “Maid of honor?” Oh, this had to be a joke.

 

“Yes! Hasn’t Regina spoken with you? Zelena said she couldn’t leave England until everything was settled with the new company and since you are her best friend she said she was going to speak with you.”

 

This had to be a dream. No, in fact she was sure this was a nightmare. What was Regina thinking? Wasn’t it enough with breaking her heart that she now felt she also had to humiliate her in public as well? She felt as if she was about to have a stroke or something when she felt a gentle touch on her forearm. “Em? You okay?”

 

The blonde took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yes. I’m fine.” She then addressed the older brunette. “I’ll get back to you on that. If you’ll both excuse me for a second, I need to take care of something.”

 

Both women looked on for a couple of seconds after the blonde as she walked away rather hurried but soon after Cora resumed their conversation. “So, Alexis. How did you two meet?”

 

That’s the last thing Emma heard before she ignored everything and everyone around her. She was focused on one thing and one thing only, which was making it to the restroom as soon as possible because she was pretty certain she was about to be sick.

 

Regina, who was barely listening to the conversation Robin was having with a senior partner of an ally firm about golf techniques or something of the sorts, not that she was paying attention, saw from the corner of her eye a blur of blonde hair that she would recognize anywhere, all but running in the direction of the ladies’ room.

 

She politely excused herself from the conversation and briefly looked around before setting her empty glass on tray the waiter closest to her was holding before swiftly following Emma.

 

Inside the bathroom there was a small sitting area and three stalls that were empty. To her left there was a huge mirror covering the wall, and before she even saw the body, she saw the reflection of Emma who had her head down and both her hands placed on each side of the sink as if they were holding her up.

 

After a few seconds of studying the blonde and trying to decide if it would be okay to approach her since her stance seemed a bit defensive, a pair of green eyes met her own through the mirror. Before the brunette could even open her mouth to ask the other woman if she was okay, she was met with a barely audible “Don’t.”

 

“Don’t what?” She asked either way. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

The blonde scoffed before looking up in the mirror and sending her companion a deadly glare. “Are you seriously asking me that?” Crossing her arms, she turned around to face Regina who had taken a tentative step forward. “Most of the time I don’t have a clue of what goes on in that head of yours. But this? You either went completely insane or you actually hate me.”

 

“Hate you?” She furrowed her eyes in confusion. “Emma, what are you talking ab- “

 

“Oh, cut it out. Your maid of honor? Regina, really? Your fucking maid of honor?”

 

It took a second for the older woman to register what was being said, more like yelled, to her. “Emma that’s not- “

 

“That’s not what, Regina?” She demanded and uncrossed her arms, stepping forward from where she had been resting her lower back on the countertop. “Are you about to tell me that your mother is a liar then? Because we just had a really _nice_ conversation about your wedding, including bridesmaids’ dresses and the fact that you want me to be your maid of honor, so- “

 

“It is not like that!” The brunette tried to defend herself. She was tempted to run her hands down her face in frustration but she kept in mind that her makeup had taken about an hour to get done.

 

“Then what is it like, Regina?! Was it not enough with making me miserable that you also have the need to humiliate me publicly as well?! Don’t you think that- ‘’

 

‘’Emma, shut up.’’ The shorter woman ran a hand through her hair not even caring that she might mess it up anymore. She took a deep breath and started. ‘’I did say to my mother that I was going to ask. But- ‘’ She held a finger up when she noticed the other woman was about to protest. ‘’ I just did to get her off my back. Ever since my sister informed her that she was not going to be able to make it she has been a pain about it. I could not possibly ask that of you.’’ She bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for the blonde’s response who was looking at her with a flushed face and fire in her eyes. There was also something else but she couldn’t place it.

 

After a few moments of them just looking at each other in silence, the blonde finally spoke. ‘’Don’t tell me to shut up.’’ The next thing the brunette knew was that she was being yanked forward by hands on her waist, a warm strong body was pressed against hers and soft lips were covering her own.

 

The soft lips and her shock lasted mere seconds as teeth sinking into her lower lip, sending jolts of pleasure and light pain all the way down her spine, replaced them. The brunette then closed her eyes and concentrated on kissing her lover back, while pale hands held her in place, her own were at the base of Emma’s neck, pulling at blonde locks trying to bring her closer, action that was nearly impossible by then.

 

The women felt as if their insides were melting. With each brush of their lips, each time their tongues made contact; each time one nipped the other’s lower lip. Both their insides were burning. In that moment Regina wondered for a second, why was she giving this up? How could she pretend that she could live without this? Without the loving glances that were thrown her way whenever the blonde thought she wasn’t looking. Without the shy smiles the other woman tried to hide. Without the other woman’s goofiness and awkwardness when they were behind closed doors.

 

But as their kiss slowed down when they had to break apart for air, she remembered.

 

“I miss you.” She said in breathlessly, and felt a soft kiss being placed on her lips. Nothing like the earth-shattering one they had just shared. This one was tender, loving.

 

Brown eyes slowly opened when Emma moved one of her hands from her waist to place a loose, dark lock that had fallen out of place behind her ear and then cupped her cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

 

Emma was looking intently at her with those huge, emerald eyes, chest rising and falling as she too, tried to get her breathing back to normal. She looked beautiful with lightly swollen lips and a blush covering her face.

 

The brunette moved her head so she could place a little kiss on the tip of the finger that was brushing her cheek and then leaned her head to rest on the woman’s hand, never breaking eye contact.

 

After what could not have been more than a couple of minutes just holding and looking at each other, the blonde broke the silence. “Are you really going through with this?” She asked in a voice so fragile, the brunette was sure she was going to break right there and then.

 

“Emma…” She could not even finish that sentence. She wanted to say no. She wanted to grab the other woman and run away and never look back. But She couldn’t. She couldn’t throw away all of her life’s efforts. What she had worked so hard to achieve.

 

The younger woman nodded, more to herself than anything. “I get it.” She placed another kiss to Regina’s forehead and broke their embrace, putting some distance between them. She then turned around to face the mirror once more, trying not to make eye contact with the reflection of the woman behind her, smoothed her dress and left, leaving an unmoving Regina in the middle of the bathroom alone.

 

“There you are!” Exclaimed a cheerful Alexis as the blonde was making her way to their reserved table. “I though I was going to have to send a search party to find you. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” She managed to return the smile that was thrown her way but it didn’t reach her eyes. “It’s been a really long week.”  


“I know! It’s almost midnight; do you want to head out? I mean, _can_ you?” It was her event after all. Emma looked around for a second and made her decision.

 

“I can, and I do. You really don’t mind?” She knew it had been rude to leave the other woman alone for however long it had been and she felt guilty. She wanted to make sure leaving was something they both wanted. After all, it was her who asked the brunette to be her date for the night.

 

“Positive. I’m beat, it has been a long week indeed.”

 

They said goodbye to a few people they came across on their way to the entrance of the building and once outside they just waited a few seconds for the valet to bring Emma’s car to them.

 

The drive to Alexis’ apartment building was a short one; they made small conversation about the food, the people and the band that played. Emma found that it was easy to talk to the other woman, and whenever there was silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable. The blonde would have been amazed about that fact if the back of her mind hadn’t been occupied by thoughts of another brunette and the kiss they had shared not that long ago.

 

She knew she shouldn’t have done it but it was hard to resist the other woman when she was so close and had missed her so much.

 

She had a sinking feeling but tried shaking it off as she parked her car and got out to open her companion’s door. She convinced herself not to think about anything else until she was in her home. How awful was it that she was in the company of a wonderful, young woman and all she could think about was her- her what? Her ex? Her lover? Her Regina? She scoffed internally. _Get a grip on yourself, Emma._

 

They walked together inside the building and the blonde insisted on walking the other woman to her door.

 

“Thank you. For tonight, I mean. I really enjoyed myself. And the company.” The brunette said with a grin adorning her face, grey eyes sparkling.

 

“I’m glad you did. I did, too.” It wasn’t a lie. She had enjoyed the night for the most part.

 

“I’d invite you in but I’m assuming you are tired.” She lightly bit her lip. “We should do this again, maybe just not in a business setting?”

 

Emma chuckled and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

In a second, full lips were pressed against her own in a sweet kiss that lasted only a moment but had her frozen in place. She only came out of her shock when she heard a door unlocking and a “Goodnight, Emma.”

 

She unconsciously raised her hand to touch her lips as if contemplating what had just happened. She stared at the closed apartment door before she finally decided to walk back to her car and drive home.

 

What was she getting herself into?


	7. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is a shorter one but I wanted to update since you’ve all been so good to me (: I’m thinking maybe 10-11 chapters? That is of course subject to change, because well, it’s me. 
> 
> I wanted to explain a bit why I made Regina the way she is (not that you asked for it but still) and for that I need to get a bit personal. Work has always been more important than anything else in my family, it’s not okay, but it is how it is. Growing up, the only time I saw my parents was during the weekends and even then, if work called they would go tend that instead of me. I know they love me to pieces but work always came first. And I accepted it; it’s what makes them happy. I chose a different path myself and that’s what I’m trying to do with our Regina here. She loves Emma with her whole being. It’s just taking her a while to realize what’s really important. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who read, follow and comment on this story. It means a lot. 
> 
> I don’t proofread things. All mistakes are mine.

Sunday morning, Emma had agreed to have brunch with Leopold at one of the country clubs in the city. They had a very close relationship but hadn’t shared much time together in a while.

 

It was warm and sunny so the blonde had opted to wear a white, floral, summer dress and sandals, with sunglasses perched atop her head. She was buttering a piece of toast while her grandfather took a sip of his mimosa.

 

“I’m pleased to hear that everything is going well with the firm, sweetheart. Though I still have a hard time dealing with all of this free time.” They both chuckled.

 

“You could probably plan a long cruise, gramps. Maybe meet someone?” She took a bite of her buttered toast and wiggled her eyebrows playfully and in turn he shook his head smiling. They had become really close over the years, having only each other for support after Emma had returned home. At that time, she didn’t really understand what was happening, why was she taken away and then brought back, but when she was old enough he had explained everything and she forgave him. Leopold promised he would do anything so no one would take her away from him again, and vowed to give her the life he knew her parents would have wanted for her.

 

“I’m to old for that, my darling. But a vacation away does seem like a good idea.” He wasn’t really that old and Emma roller her eyes. “But enough about me. Who is the lovely lady you brought to the gala last night? Alexis, was it?”

 

The blonde’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Even though they shared mostly everything, she had never introduced a date to her grandfather. Basically, because she had been in love with Regina Mills for the most part of her adult life, but their relationship was a ‘ _secret,’_ and no other date seemed worthy enough to meet her father figure.

 

She cleared her throat and started pushing the fruit on her plate around with a fork. “Yes. We met at the park not long ago.” She smiled fondly at the memory of the brunette saving her dog from choking. Bailey was really a handful, but he fit perfectly into her life. “Then one thing let to another and I asked her to be my date last night.” She looked up only to find matching olive-green eyes looking intently at her. He knew her more than anyone, well, almost anyone. There was only one person that knew her better but she didn’t want to think about that.

 

Or she tried not to, anyway. “Henry told me about the wedding.” He said softly and she nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How do you feel about that?”

 

Emma sat straighter on her chair and crossing her arms, she looked away. How could she possibly answer that? Leopold knew how she felt about Regina. Long before she even figured it out herself. He always joked about the fact that the two women bickered like an old married couple.

 

“She wants me to be her maid of honor. Well, not her. Cora.” The older man hummed and waited for her to continue. “I don’t know what to do.” She sighed and ran both her hands down her face. “A part of me is screaming and telling me to run for the hills. And the other is telling me that she is my best friend and she is doing this alone.”

 

Leopold White was a smart man. After all, you do not build one of the best law firms in the country from the ground if you weren’t. Henry was always talking about business, inside and outside the firm. He had taken several side jobs when he left his daughter in charge of his half of the company. He had been talking about having trouble closing a deal and not long after everything was settled around the same time his daughter had gotten engaged. It was not hard to put two and two together.

 

He had known that the blonde had taken a liking to the young brunette a little while after they had started working together, then Emma had confided in him that their story had begun while she was still studying, but that she was indeed developing feelings for the other woman.

 

That had been several years ago and although he didn’t know the actual status of their relationship, he knew that his granddaughter’s feelings had become stronger during the passing years and had a hunch that those feelings were reciprocated.

He also knew that Henry Mills was a driven man. Since the day they had met he had big plans for the future and there was nothing stopping him from seeing them through. Not even the birth of his first daughter, whom he had sent to a boarding school in England so that a demanding child at home would not distract him from said plans. Years later, Regina was born, but before he could send her away as well, Cora set her foot down and told him she was not going to let him send yet another child away from her.

 

He has agreed on the condition that the youngest Mills was to be introduced to the family business from a young age and all Regina had wanted her whole life was to make her father proud. Always with the fear in the back of her mind that he would send her away the way he did with her older sister.

 

Leopold grabbed the young woman’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You do what your heart tells you to do. What you think will make you be at peace, my darling.” He let go of her hand and opened his arms, sensing that Emma might need more comfort. She sat on the edge of her chair so she would be able to accept the hug and all but buried her face on his chest. “And if you do decide to try things with this Alexis, be sure you are doing it for the right reasons.”

 

He felt her nod against him. “Love you, gramps.”

 

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, too.”

 

**XXX.**

‘’Would you please stop pacing? We are not getting anywhere if we don’t think of something fast. And you are being distracting.’’ Emma said biting the tip of the black pen she was holding as she looked over the dozens of files sprawled all over the large glass table.

Regina scoffed and stopped for a second to glare at the blonde before resuming her pacing. ‘’Don’t you think I know that? I am trying to come up with a solution but it’s not like I can put a witness on the scene and make up evidence.’’

 

Both Emma and Regina were inside one of the conference rooms working on a case that seemed to have met a dead end.

 

A man had admitted to committing fraud, costing the company he was working for millions of dollars and hundreds of people their jobs. The company was filing a lawsuit against him, claiming that they had no idea of what was transpiring until it was too late.

 

The problem was that the person that he had admitted it to was his psychologist making the evidence non-admissible in court and apparently no one else knew about it before the case surfaced.

 

The older woman stopped again when she saw Emma look up and her eyes widen almost comically. “What?”

 

“That’s it!”

 

“ _That’s it?_ Have you lost your mind? You can not possibly be suggesting that we fabricate evidence out of thin air.”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes and started looking for one of the documents in front of her. “Obviously not, Regina. Here, look.” She handed the other woman one of the papers.

 

The brunette frowned. “There were more patients in the waiting room the day he confessed. And the secretary was also there.”

 

Emma nodded. “If any of those people comes forward and says that they saw this man coming out of an appointment and confirm that the doctor records his sessions for whatever reason-“

 

“-That places witnesses at the scene.”

 

“And gives us enough to file a search warrant to get the recordings with the confession.”

 

“And the case practically solves itself.” The brunette scanned the file in her hands for a bit longer in silence and nodded. “We should-“

 

“On it.” Emma roller her chair to the other end of the table and dialed her assistant’s extension on the phone.

 

 _“Yes, boss?”_ Came through the speakerphone.

“Dom, I have a list of everyone who was in doctor Gibson’s office the day Riggs made his confession. I need you to call them and find out who is willing to give a statement.”  


_“Right away, boss.”_

 

“Thank you, Dom.” She ended the call and looked up to the older woman who was leaning against the table. “And now we wait.” She only got a hum in response. “I’ve been thinking…”

 

That made Regina give a lopsided smirk and look up from where she was looking down at the floor. “Always a dangerous thing.”  


“I- I will be your maid of honor. If you want me to be.”

 

“Emma, I- I could never ask that of you.”

 

The blonde gave her a small smile in return. “You are not asking, I’m offering. Plus, no one knows you better than I do.”  


Regina was at loss of words, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out.

 

“See? You know I’m right.” The younger woman’s cellphone that was on top of the table started ringing and the name ‘ _Alexis’_ popped up. The brunette saw the name first and her jaw set so hard it almost snapped. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

 

“I’m sure you do.” Regina mumbled as Emma walked just outside the office to answer the call.

 

It was only seconds after that the woman couldn’t take it anymore and she left hurriedly, locking herself in her office. The blonde, of course, saw this and made a mental note to restrain herself from going after Regina. Not that she could have done just that anyway because as soon as she ended the call, Dominic informed her that one of the witnesses had agreed to give a statement and was waiting on the line for more details.

 

For the rest of the day the blonde was caught up in meetings and paperwork but she noticed that the brunette hadn’t left the office once since she locked herself in it hours ago. So, having the white knight complex she had, she decided to go check that everything was alright with her partner. After knocking on the door and receiving no answer, she took a risk and went inside the room.

 

The older woman stood looking out the huge window. “I didn’t say you could come in.” She said shortly.

 

The blonde closed the door behind her. “I just wanted to check on you.”

 

“I’m fine, Miss Swan.”

 

“Regina-“ There was no reply. “Regina, look at me.” From her position she could see the woman’s jaw tense and after a few seconds in silence she turned around.

 

“What do you want?” Even after having turned around she was avoiding the green eyes that were all but burying into her. Her own were red-rimmed as if she had been crying not long ago, which concerned the other woman even further.

 

“I already told you.” She took a step forward. “I wanted to check on you.”

 

“And as I told you myself, Miss Swan, I am _fine._ ”

 

“Don’t give me that. I know you are not. Talk to me.”

 

“How I am or how I am not does not concern you.” The brunette moved away from the window and sat on the large chair behind her desk.

 

“Yes it does. You are my partner. It concerns me if it could get in the way of our work together.”

 

Regina, who had begun writing something on a piece of paper, raised her head for a second to look at the other woman before resuming her writing. “My emotions do not affect the way that I perform my job, Miss Swan. Unlike yours.”

 

It was Emma’s jaw turn to tense. She took a deep breath. “I will go now, before I say something I regret. You know where to find me when you stop being a bitch.” And with that she turned around and exited the room.

 

Regina finally looked up to the empty space the other woman had occupied just moments ago. She dropped the pen harshly on the desk and held her head in both her hands.

 

She knew she was being unfair to Emma. That she was indeed being a _bitch,_ and that it was a lie that her emotions didn’t affect her work. She just didn’t know what else to do.

 

The reality of it all was that she was not mad at the younger woman. She was mad at herself. Mad because she didn’t know how to get out of the mess she had gotten herself into. Mad because she was losing the only person she has really and genuinely loved in her whole life. Mad because she knew it was a matter of time before she lost her best friend as well. Mad because it wouldn’t take long for someone else to figure out what she already knew, that Emma Swan was a wonderful human being that deserved the whole world. And they would give it all to her and she would eventually move on.

 

She leaned back on the chair and opened her top drawer. Ruffling a bunch of things before she found what she was looking for.

 

It was a picture she had taken a couple of years ago. She and Emma were on Leopold’s yacht, one of the few times they had been able to get away together. It had been very windy and the blonde was facing away from the camera with a huge smile on her face, both her hands atop her head trying to keep her sun hat from being blown away.

 

She ran her thumb along the picture and breathed deeply.

 

_What in the world are you doing, Regina?_


End file.
